Talk:MarshClan
''IMPORTANT MARSHCLAN MESSAGE Everycat of MarshClan that reads this, I want to organize MarshClan to get more active. I wish to get Dapplestar to help with this, and we will be deleting all members of Marshclan exept the ones with jobs. Everyone's character will be saved, but if you ask I can put them back up if you forget your desc. I hope everyone the best of luck reading this and remembering their characters. This is '''very' important, and I don't want anyone panicing because their cats aren't on the MarshClan page. Stay calm, and fill out the form that hopefully will be up soon. Thanks for reading. (Time to get this Clan up and running again. It's been inactive for quite a while.) After a long conversation, Snowfrost trotted out of camp, hoping to catch a few peices of prey before returning to camp. Her pale blue eyes gleamed brightfully as she spotted a vole ahead. She tensed, leaping into thin air and landing on her prey, sinking her teeth into it's flesh with a quick killing bite. Flamestar 22 18:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow saw Snowfrost in the distance, standing over her catch. With a smirk, the deputy's friend stalked her before leaping and pinning her. "Stealing my prey again, eh Snowy?"Silverstar 19:43, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Hey! Get off me!" She growled, shoving him off. "I caught this myself, and I cought it before you." She meowed, her tone soft and gentle towards him. Flamestar 22 19:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Only because you were in my way. Whatever, I'll still catch more than you." The warrior challenged with a lash of his tail.Silverstar 19:48, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Is that a challenge?" Snowfrost hissed, lashing her tail in response. Even though she was serious, she always had fun with her fellow Warriors. Flamestar 22 19:50, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yeah." Bogstorm responded before taking off silently, his paws barely touching the ground. He quickly slowed his pace, spotting a raven. He leaped, pinning it by a wing before killing it.Silverstar 19:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost narrowed her eyes, letting out a small chuckle at her friend. "Hey, get back here!" She shouted. She wiggled her haunches, leaping past Bogstorm and taking a hold of her prey. She clenched it in her jaws, srinting off into the shadows. Flamestar 22 19:59, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "What's wrong Madame Deputy, am I too fast, or are you too slow-" Bogstorm stopped as she leaped ahead of him with her prey. With a playful growl, the young tom took off after her, determined to win.Silverstar 20:04, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost let out a hiss, kicking dust into his face. She leaped uptop a tree proudly, flexing her claws. "Hah!" Flamestar 22 20:09, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm twitched his whiskers, leaping onto the tree as well. "Dont fall, bird-brain."Silverstar 20:12, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Well, I have more balance than you," She spat, shoving him off the tree-trunk with her large, fluffy tail. She leaped onto another trunk, sinking her claws into the bark. "Give in! I win!" Flamestar 22 20:16, March 15, 2015 (UTC) The young tom snorted, leaping onto another branch as he fell. "Never!"Silverstar 20:20, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Hmmm, stubborn.)) Snowfrost leaped onto the ground, shifting nervously. She casted a glance at the tom, more of a serious glance than a fun glance. "Y'know, we shouldn't be fighting over prey. We should give it to the fresh-kill pile." Flamestar 22 20:27, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm frowned, leaping down from the tree and trotting over to his raven. "Alright, alright, grab your catch and let's go....Geez, just trying to have fun like we did when we were kits." He muttered under his breath and between the raven's feathers.Silverstar 20:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sorry -" She meowed, cutting herself off. "It's just that - We aren't kits anymore, ad I am deputy." Flamestar 22 20:38, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm flattened his ears. "All becuause you're deputy we can't have fun for once?! Cats still play!" He growled, storming ahead of the deputy with his tail tip twitching.Silverstar 20:40, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "We can still have fun!" She declared, bounding after him with a silent lash of her tail. "Just not all the time. I have more responsiblities than you think." Flamestar 22 20:44, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm flattened his ears. "Really? Because that's all you do anymore, you never like to have fun. This is the first time I try having some fun with you since we were newly made warriors, and you reject me."Silverstar 20:47, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Let everyone else catch up o.o)) Smudgetail was sitting back on her haunces by a mossy log, she was twisting around to attempt to lap at her back fur. Her mottled sleek fur shined against the sun, her whiskers twitching as she looked up. Where was Birchstar? ''She recalled in her mind, pricking her ears. --Smudgetail ((Sorry.)) "I'm not ''rejecting ''you," She hissed, defensively lashing her tail. "I won't argue with you. Come on, let's get back to camp." With that, she picked up her catch, and began padding back to camp. Flamestar 22 20:51, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm was already storming back to camp, his blue eye and green eye revealing hurt. He quickly set his catch down on the pile before retreating to the Warrior's den. What had happened to their friendship...?'Silverstar' 20:56, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail's eyes lit up. It had been quite a while before she had seen Birchstar. Her chest swelled with relief as she scented Snowfrost and Bogstorm. "Welcome back," She mewed as the white and black she-cat padded up to them, a smile growing on her face. --Smudgetail "Greetings," Snowfrost meowed, dipping her head to the white and black patched warrior. She met his gaze, nodding thoughtfully as he placed his kill on the fresh-kill pile. Flamestar 22 21:07, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Swampfang flinched in surprise as Bogstorm stormed into the Warrior's den. The charcoal bengal tom blinked in confusion, but said nothing.---- Palecloud let out a yawn, her blue eyes bright and cheery. "Is there something wrong with Bogstorm?"'Silverstar' 21:19, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "He's upset because I don't always want to act like a kit," Snowfrost put in. "I have responsibilities too, and more than he realizes. I'm still his friend, and I want him to know, we'll always share memories together." Flamestar 22 21:23, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Palecloud twitched an ear. "Well, you gotta relax and chill sometimes, Birchstar's leader for a reason, you're deputy, you don't have as many responsibilities. Besides, you better keep him close, he's one of the cutest toms in the Clan." Palecloud twitched her whiskers in amusement, lapping at a paw.'Silverstar' 21:25, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Cutest?" Snickered Snowfrost. "Well, maybe I should apologize. I was a little harsh. I know I don't have as many responsiblities as Birchstar, but I still have many other things." She meowed. She then turned tail and headed for the warriors den, calling out Bogstorm's name. Flamestar 22 21:28, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm flattened his ears. What did she want now? Was it another lecture on how he should be acting more mature like her since she had ''so many responsibilities? "What?" He responded in a bitter tone, his tail tip twitching as it rested along his soft flank. With a grunt, the warrior made his way to the den's entrance, eyes narrowed sharply.Silverstar 21:30, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Look," Snowfrost began. "I'm sorry about what I said, and I agree, I did sound a bit harsh. I'm here to tell you I apologize, and you'll always hold a special place in my heart, even if we are just friends." Flamestar 22 21:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Fine, apology accepted." Bogstorm replied, his eyes still narrowed sharply. But a few heartbeats later, they returned to normal, and he twitched an ear before meowing in a softer tone, "you'll always remember me as your best friend: the tom who got lost in the Warrior's den as a kit."Silverstar 21:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, don't be that way," Snowfrost murmered, a faint chuckle uprising in her throat, which soon turned into a purr. "You were just a kit, you didn't know any better!" Flamestar 22 21:37, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm let out a soft purr, his shoulder relaxing. "Ah yes, but I was no better as an apprentice. Remember when I got stuck in that rabbit hole?" He murmured, standing close to his best friend.Silverstar 21:39, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, I remember. I'll never forget memories like that," She chimed, standing tall and proud. "Well, it's getting a bit late. Wanna hunt in the morning?" Flamestar 22 21:42, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm nodded, his gaze soft once more. "Yeah, see ya in the morning." He murmured, making his way to the Warrior's den.Silverstar 21:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Goodnight," She meowed, padding outside and letting out a soft grunt, the wind muffling her fur as she fell asleep. Flamestar 22 21:51, March 15, 2015 (UTC) In the morning, Bogstorm padded out of the Warrior's den, Swampfang behind him. "Morning," the charcoal bengal tom greeted with a large yawn. "Morn'in." Bogstorm responded, lapping at his shoulder fur.Silverstar 21:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost awoke with a yawn, stretching her legs before rising to her paws, gazing across the camp to the Warriors den. Flamestar 22 21:57, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm met his friend's gaze, giving her a calm nod. Swampfang remained by the warrior's side, occasionally glancing over his shoulder in search of his friends. Bogstorm eventually left the other tom, approaching Snowfrost in long, slow strides, giving her a nod in greeting.Silverstar 22:05, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Well, before we go, I'm letting Birchstar know we'll be going," She responded, giving him a curt and alert nod. Flamestar 22 22:30, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay, I'm a little upset right now. So, apparently, Kurrow (Birchstar) says MarshClan is going to fade, and that he abandoned it. He won't let me rp his character or kill him off. WHAT SHOULD I DO?)) Flamestar 22 22:39, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Syro Degin: Kurrow ._. Syro Degin: MarshClan is dying ;-; Kurrow Tsukitsu: what Kurrow Tsukitsu: ik Syro Degin: May I roleplay Birchstar, then? Or Snowfrost become leadr? Syro Degin: Kurrow? Kurrow Tsukitsu: Warriors are done pretty much. Syro Degin: Well, then, can I kill him off? Kurrow Tsukitsu: No. Syro Degin: Then I'm roleplaying him. Syro Degin: The Clan can't be leaderless. Kurrow Tsukitsu: No you aren't. Syro Degin: K? Syro Degin: Then, what's gonna happen? SOMEONE needs to rp him. Kurrow Tsukitsu: Marshclan will do what it was always meant to do. Syro Degin: And what is that? Kurrow Tsukitsu: Fade. Syro Degin: NO. Syro Degin: I WON'T LET IT. Kurrow Tsukitsu: Yes. Syro Degin: Abandoner. Syro Degin: YOU CAN'T JUST - Syro Degin: THE CLAN IS ACTIVE AGAIN. Syro Degin: GRRR. Syro Degin: I'm remaking MarshClan. A new leader. Kurrow Tsukitsu: I'll destroy it. Kurrow Tsukitsu: Marshclan shouldn't exist anymore. It lived then died. You must let things live in the time they are given, reviving the dead only causes anger and regret. Syro Degin: No. Syro Degin: NO. Syro Degin: Fine, I'm making another Clan c; Kurrow Tsukitsu: Have fun with that but Marshclan will fade. Syro Degin: Grr. ~ THE CHAT I'M A LITTLE UPSET RIGHT NOW. I'm Syro, btw. ATTENTION: MarshClan has been moved to LeafClan. ((Wow >:L Kurrow is so ignorant. He thinks MarshClan is actually dead. He probably thinks this whole ''wiki is dead. Too bad for him, I'd say continue MarshClan without Kurrow's advice or notice. He abandoned the Clan, so it's his fault. Whether he likes it or not, MarshClan is still going. --Ripple)) (Go Ripple! >:D I agree, if they don't want their cat roleplayed, then cool, he can disappear and another cat can lead. Kurrow doesn't own this wiki, and therefore, he doesn't "own" this Clan. Screw it, I'm going to continue roleplaying)'Silverstar''' 01:24, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ((Glad you guys agree with me, but on LeagfClan, okay?)) Flamestar 22 12:28, March 16, 2015 (UTC) SO KURROW GOES AND TAKES THE CLAN I MADE (I actually made it, but renamed it to MarshClan,) AND SAYS "Oh, this is for the good of the cats in the clan dur dur dur" AND $#^&%#ING STEALS IT, THEN HE SAYS "Oh the clan's dying anyway blah blah" AND KILLS IT. SO THAT'S THE SECOND TIME HE'S TAKEN MY CLAN. ACTUALLY THIRD, HE KILLED FROZENCLAN AS WELL. ((Well, he abandoned it, (I sense laziness) and left it. And then MarshClan restarted. I don't really know why the Clan was made again, I'd perfer keeping the actual MarshClan rather than renaming it and restarting. What happens the other MarshClan warriors that didn't join LeafClan? Oh! They turned into loners and rogues. Heh, poor former MarshClan cats. I don't really see why it had to be recreated, or in this case: Re-named.)) Ripple.of.mc 21:08, April 3, 2015 (UTC)